


Home

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy, Happy Ending, Pacifist Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: Life isn't horrible on the surface. In fact, the humans met the monsters with warm welcomes. There's just /one thing/ Frisk still needs to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up. I'm happy, ok? I just watched Understrum and it's Christmas {Seriously, though-- go to Youtube and watch Understrum :P}

  "Frisk! My child, it is almost time to leave! I hope you are prepared?"

  "I'm coming, mom," Frisk replies as they walk down the carpeted stairs. "You have everything? Enough for a weekend stay?" Frisk held up their overnight bag, indicating that they had, indeed, packed for their stay. "Good. Make sure you've packed your toothbrush as well-- I don't want you to forget anything!" Minutes later, Frisk and Toriel burst from the home, the fresh Winter air brushing aside previously fallen leaves. Christmas was tomorrow, and snow seemed promising. 

  

  "*heya, tori. frisk." Lazily, Sans laid back on the couch as he had before, his usual jacket looking cleaner, fresher. The Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the tiny home was host to many presents- some of which were leaking water. Clearly, someone had made everyone snowballs. "SANS? GET UP! THE GUESTS ARE HERE NOW! WHY, WE WOULDN'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT THEM!" Frisk wasn't the only human at the small party. There were a couple new school friends as well as... a stranger. But that didn't matter. He seemed friendly enough.

  "Hello, everyone!" Asgore, king of all monsters, walked into the main room... wearing a Hawaiian vacation shirt. No one minded, however, continuing conversation and sharing various Christmas candies. Everyone was so nice to the monsters- it was almost as if the war never even happened. "NGGGAAHHHHHHHH! HEY PUNKS!" Dramatically, Undyne practically flew out of the lit fireplace, having climbed down the chimney, throwing multiple presents beneath the Christmas tree. She didn't seem to mind the fire on her Christmas hat. "U- Undyne! You c- could've been h- hurt!" And then, of course, Alphys.

  "NYEH HEH HEH! NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE, WE CAN BEGIN OPENING PRESENTS!" The second Papyrus finished speaking, there was a great confusion as presents were passed around, and even more as monsters and humans began tearing into them. Everyone got something, certainly. Frisk, however, was surprised by the great amount of gifts they received. However, Frisk took their time to thank every monster that gave them a gift, receiving Cinnabuns, Glamburgers {It's fabulous, darling!} and even one of Papyrus's treasured scarves, which the human quickly wore. {Att: 0 Def: 7} Finally, when all was said and done, only a single gift remained under the tree. The paper was cleared and disposed of, and the tag read aloud. "Hmm. I could've sworn we had every gift passed out! To Frisk, From Your Best Friend? Well, my child, this is the last one!" Sure enough, the gift was passed to the human. They opened it carefully, making sure to not harm the gift inside.

  In the box, a golden locket that read "Best Friends Forever." 

  "Frisk?" How strange. Frisk had only heard that voice once before- 

  In the newly fallen snow, stood a familiar figure. "Who is that?" Toriel seemed too shocked to answer to the voice. "A- A..." She simply couldn't form words. In the fresh snow outside, by the door, stood Asriel Dreemurr, former flower, former prince of the Underground. With a nervous smile, Asriel replied with a simple, "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I KNOW! IT MAKES NO SENSE! How would Asriel be alive? C'mon, people....  
>  It's Christmas...  
>  FINE.
> 
> Remember in the Underground, that Asriel and Chara BOTH died before Undertale? Well- I have a bit of an idea. What if it wasn't JUST Asriel's memories resurrected into Flowey? Agh-- Well, Flowey has both Asriel's memories and a lot of DETERMINATION from being tested on, right? What if- remember, this is just an idea- what if Flowey /did/ have a SOUL? Here- in the canonical story, Asriel absorbs Chara's HUMAN SOUL, which is proved to be FAR STRONGER than a monster one, no? What if it /sacrificed/ the monster SOUL to keep itself alive-ish? Here's what I mean... Being that Asriel/Chara were physically attacked, lowering their HP, the SOULS must match their well-being with that of their physical counterpart. {Bad physical form + good SOUL = Healed physical form. Good physical form + Bad SOUL = Self-damaged physical form.} Monster SOULS and Human SOULS, while weaker when their apart, are INCREDIBLY powerful. What point am I trying to make here? The human SOUL itself survived, but very weakly, having sacrificed the monster SOUL to survive. Depleted of DETERMINATION, the SOUL was taken by Flowey, who was unable to notice because of its lack of power. He didn't feel because he didn't know he could. Personally, I believe this took place sometime after Flowey lost control in the Timeline. This means that when Asriel absorbed the SOULS and turned into himself, the empty, powerless SOUL gained not only Asriel's memory, but his newfound DETERMINATION and feeling, turning into a functioning SOUL. Asriel released the SOUL with the others, but as it was CHARA'S SOUL, it CAME BACK to him! Therefore, Asriel is left with a powerful human SOUL and his normal form.


End file.
